


《Blue Seashore》

by ziggy_dust



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bottom Guido Mista, GioMis, Giorno Giovanna - Freeform, M/M, guido mista - Freeform, hunman mista, mermaid giorno, 茸米
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziggy_dust/pseuds/ziggy_dust
Summary: 少年米斯达在海边的礁石间找到了一条受伤的美人鱼……
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	《Blue Seashore》

01  
迪士尼1989年创造了小美人鱼，于是全世界的小女孩都学会了用叉子梳头，用爸爸的款裤管当做尾鳍，让她们的哥哥躺在地上，装作被海浪拍晕在沙滩上的王子。  
“盖多——你又睁开眼睛了！”熟褐色头发小女孩努着嘴，抱怨米斯达不熟练的演技。  
“萨拉，拜托……让我看一会儿杂志吧。”黑发男孩趴在地上哀求自己的妹妹，转眼又被妹妹抱着脑袋摁在地上，小女孩的卷发像巧克力豆，她闭上眼睛噘嘴凑过来：“接下来，我要吻你了。”  
米斯达有幸成为了世界上千千万万只小美人鱼哥哥的其中一个，每周下午陪妹妹玩三次或者五次“美人鱼游戏”，唯独四次不可以，四是带有厄运的数字，米斯达总想尽办法避开它。和萨拉扮演人鱼游戏虽然不讨厌，可萨拉一演起来就没完没了，而且每天演的还是一模一样的内容。陪妹妹结束了游戏，米斯达才能够恢复自由，他飞快地跑到街上，像只被放回了海里的小鱼。  
02  
起初，米斯达以为有什么布袋被挂在了海岸边的礁石上，过了一会儿又觉得像搁浅的鱼。当他逐渐靠近礁石，才隐约发现，那似乎是一个人类的脑袋。他的身上披着不起眼的粗布，布片已经被海浪撕的破烂了，跟着潮水在水面上浮浮沉沉，而那破布之下，米斯达确信自己眼睛没有看错，那是两片带有磷光的尾鳍，在海水折射的阳光下透出蓝绿色的闪光。  
这不可能！难道是他和萨拉玩了太多美人鱼游戏，导致出现了幻觉？？米斯达甩了甩脑袋，不管怎么说，那确实一个人趴在礁石上，他要先救人。  
这一回米斯达确信自己没有看错了，礁石上挂着一位金色头发的……女孩，她裸着上身趴在礁石上，她的上半身属于人类，而下半身，是一条标准的美人鱼式鱼尾，米斯达从破布的缝隙中可以窥见，附在其上的鳞片像珍珠一样的荧光，也多亏了这条破布，女孩没有很快就被附近的渔船发现。  
这只美人鱼身边的海水染上了淡淡的红色，不知道在这里昏迷了多久，米斯达的脑袋并没有想太多，他飞快爬到了礁石上，因为紧张甚至险些摔了一跤。米斯达很快就跑到了那条美人鱼的身边，他一边为自己的冒犯感到抱歉，一边用粗布裹住了小美人鱼的身体，将她整个横抱了起来。  
米斯达这才看清她的脸，一瞬间他几乎忘记了自己要做的事情。她像世界上所有童话中描述的美人鱼一样美丽，她的皮肤像打磨过的珍珠，金色的发丝散落在肩上，就像博物馆中描画的天使画像……米斯达只楞了一小会儿，便回过了神，他要赶快将她藏到没人看见的地方，如果不小心被路过的其他人看到，那就太危险了。小美人鱼看起来像是十几岁的人类，可她的体重却一点也不轻，那条华丽的巨大鱼尾占据了大部分的重量，米斯达抱着她走到了隐蔽的海湾礁石下，已经感到气喘吁吁。  
她受了伤，尾鳍的右侧被划开一道骇人的伤口，红色的血液在蓝色的鳞片上淌下来。米斯达不知道该怎么做，也从来没有为美人鱼处理过伤口，他只好待她像人类一样，将自己的上衣脱了下来，简单为伤口做了包扎。  
乔鲁诺醒来时，发现自己躺在一片向外延伸的礁石底下，海浪的冲刷使这里形成了一个天然的弧形庇护所，他的身体因为过度失血几乎失去了感觉。很快地，他察觉这里似乎还有其他人的存在，乔鲁诺提高了警惕，现在的他完全完全失去的反击的能力，受伤的身体让他不敢轻举妄动。过了一小会儿，他察觉到有人类男孩的细微喘息，以及……他的伤口逐渐停止了流血。直觉告诉他，身边的这个人类并不会带来危险。于是乔鲁诺缓慢支撑起身子，接着他看到一个黑色头发的大男孩，正半跪在自己的尾鳍边上忙碌。男孩并没有发现他已经醒来，他继续为自己检查着身上的伤口，嘴里还嘟囔着什么，转过身来目光就与醒来的乔鲁诺撞个满怀，他们一下子贴的很近，天使的面庞几乎要与米斯达正脸相贴，吓得米斯达一屁股向后坐了下去，坐进了一个小水洼里。  
乔鲁诺被男孩滑稽的行为逗乐，出于谨慎以及一些突然产生的小心思，他并没有开口说话，只是静静看着眼前的大男孩。  
“你醒啦？”米斯达在小人鱼眼前张开五个手指摆摆手，对方明明看着他，可米斯达的动作却好像在确认她是否能看得见似得。然而过了一会儿，米斯达就对“她”改变了认知。小人鱼醒来后，身上的粗布随着动作一同滑落，米斯达的脑内忽然迷惑了一瞬间，她看起来依然像天使……可是好像少了些什么？米斯达终于发现，是贝壳，少了贝壳，这位像天使一样的美人鱼，有着和自己没什么差别的上半身，甚至腹部的肌肉，还要比自己的发达一些。  
童话故事似乎翻转了过来，落难的美人鱼王子被人类救了——不过很可惜他遇到的不是一个公主。米斯达从水洼里坐起来，他刚刚脱了上衣，现在连内裤都湿透了。米斯达挠挠头，内裤黏在屁股的感觉很不好受，他尽量不在小人鱼面前表现的很奇怪，他还想开口问什么，可突然想起来，美人鱼会说话吗？萨拉在扮演小美人鱼的时候总是捂着嘴手舞足蹈，不对……米斯达的实在记不清海的女儿有哪些细节，他只好一边比划着，一边对身边的美人鱼男孩说道：“你好，我叫米斯达，你，可以听得懂，意大利语吗？”  
乔鲁诺再也忍不住笑，他清了清嗓子，适应了一下许久没有说话的喉咙，说道：“你好，米斯达。”  
米斯达的反应无异于摄影爱好者在照片里发现了UFO，他先是有些兴奋地张了张嘴，接着又盘坐到了人鱼男孩的身边，惊奇喊道：“原来你会说话啊！那你，”米斯达似乎有超级多的问题想要问他，可又不知道从哪一个说起好，于是他想起来，他还不知道人鱼男孩的名字——  
“你叫什么名字？”  
人鱼男孩轻轻靠近他，他们的鼻子之间只有一小点缝隙。  
“乔鲁诺，米斯达，我叫乔鲁诺。”  
米斯达的眼睛里头闪闪发光，他说：“你是条意大利美人鱼哇！你住在哪儿？第勒尼安海吗？你的歌声能够蛊惑人心吗？眼泪会变成珍珠吗？”米斯达兴奋得像他那“爱丽儿忠实粉丝妹妹”，事实上，看来美人鱼游戏还是对他造成了不小的“影响”。  
乔鲁诺抿起唇，但他并不生气，他的嘴唇反而更加有血色了，“米斯达，你的问题太多了，我不能马上回答。”他看进米斯达的眼睛，人鱼的可以看清人类的一切心思，米斯达的心像那不勒斯的海水一样透明。  
米斯达感到耳朵有些发烧，说实话，看着乔鲁诺的时候，他竟然感到有些不好意思。他将眼睛从乔鲁诺的注视中移开，好奇地观察着这个人鱼男孩，但不敢在任何地方停留太久，  
米斯达忍不住将手放在了乔鲁诺的鱼尾上，察觉自己似乎不大礼貌后又飞快地拿开手，小心问道：“我可以摸摸你吗？乔鲁诺？”  
乔鲁诺朝米斯达的一侧倾着身体，侧坐在潮湿的礁石上，他说道：“没关系，米斯达，你可以摸我。”  
得到许可的米斯达试探性地伸出手，将他湿漉漉的手掌覆盖在了乔鲁诺的鳞片上，那是一种凉凉的感觉，一点也不黏滑，像是在摸水里的珍珠！他的手指有些粗糙，沿海渔村的孩子手上多少带些薄茧，他的手指放在乔鲁诺的鱼尾上，很缓慢地抚摸着上面的鳞片，他的鱼尾因为失血而显得有些暗淡，但在米斯达看来，已经比世界上所有的宝石都要稀奇。  
乔鲁诺答应让米斯达触碰自己的身体，但以为对方只是“摸摸而已”，可米斯达的好奇心显然让他忘记一些事情，他入神地看着乔鲁诺的鳞片，一边小声地发出惊叹。他的手指掠过乔鲁诺的下腹，摸到了他腹侧的鳍上，乔鲁诺几乎瞬间抓住了米斯达的手腕，他虽然受了伤，可手腕的力量依然强大，米斯达也被他吓了一跳，手指慌乱地攥成了拳。  
乔鲁诺并不想吓到他刚刚认识的人类男孩，他忙解释道：“对不起，米斯达，我不是故意的……只是，你摸得我……有些痒。”乔鲁诺松了一口气，米斯达刚刚差一些就摸到了他的泄殖腔。  
“啊啊、抱歉乔鲁诺，是我没注意！”米斯达忽然意识到乔鲁诺身上还有很重的伤，同时他也注意到乔鲁诺的身体正在逐渐虚弱。他挪了挪身子，给乔鲁诺的鱼尾腾出了些宽阔的位置，好让乔鲁诺能够靠在岩石上休息，他问道：“乔鲁诺，你为什么会受这么重的伤？”  
“遇到了一些‘小’变故。”乔鲁诺看着自己尾鳍，现在那里包裹着米斯达的上衣，系成了一个有些好笑的节。他只记得海底风暴的前夜，自己差一些就死在了迪亚波罗麾下的深海动物手上，那东西的生命力太过强悍，如果不是布加拉提还有特里休他们的掩护，自己说不定会丧命在那里，尽管不知道他们现在的情况如何。乔鲁诺说道：“那里有一只巨大的粉红色大章鱼，将海底搅得一团糟了。”  
米斯达盘着双手趴在一块凸起的礁石上，竖起耳朵像在听一个不可思议的故事，似乎已经完全忘记了内裤黏在屁股上的事，他难以置信地问乔鲁诺，“巨大章鱼？就像乌苏拉那样？”  
“乌苏拉是谁？”乔鲁诺反问他。  
“啊啊……”米斯达摆摆手，意识到自己将乔鲁诺与海的女儿混淆了，他解释道：“那是我妹妹最爱的美人鱼电影，乌苏拉是里面的坏人巫婆。”  
乔鲁诺又一次感觉到米斯达的有趣，他说道：“那么迪亚波罗是男巫。”人鱼男孩的尾鳍向上扬了扬，似乎想做出击水的动作，然而大约是伤口的牵动，让他的鳍又无力地落了下来。米斯达让他快别动了，片刻的休息后，米斯达先开了口。“乔鲁诺，接下来你该怎么办？我可以将你藏在这里……可是你的伤？”  
“米斯达，你愿意帮我个忙吗？”  
“当然，当然！”  
乔鲁诺按住了米斯达的手，潮湿的海风穿过他们的指间，不知不觉中海水已经涨到他们所在的平面了。有一小片夕阳斜照进了这个小小的庇护所，落在乔鲁诺的金发上，米斯达看的发愣了，他们凑得很近，似乎在密谋什么伟大的事情。乔鲁诺握着他的手说：“米斯达，今天在这里遇到的事情，请你不要告诉任何人。”  
米斯达也忽然鼓起勇气，抓住乔鲁诺的手说道：“不会的，乔鲁诺，我一定会保护你。”  
03  
米斯达飞奔似得回到家，妈妈问他的衣服到哪儿去了，为什么浑身都湿漉漉的，他只好回答在海里游泳的时候被海水冲走了。整个晚上米斯达都表现得心不在焉，甚至怀疑下午遇到乔鲁诺只是一场梦境——也许他真的和妹妹玩了太多的美人鱼游戏，他才会做这样一个梦！米斯达的心中有无数疑问在盘旋，譬如说为什么乔鲁诺会出现在这个海岸？附近有美人鱼的聚居地？他住的地方是什么样？像宫殿一样建在海底？乔鲁诺会吃掉在海上航行的水手吗？……会和人类相爱吗？米斯达在各种各样的猜想中渐渐睡着，他做了一个很奇怪的梦，梦见他将乔鲁诺私藏了很久，最后被人们发现了秘密，神秘的男巫送了他一瓶药水，将他的双腿变成了鱼尾，在他的颈部化出了腮，可作为代价，他失去了自己的声音，最后他的乔鲁诺一起游离了蓝海湾，住在了一个像海螺壳一样的岛上……怪诞的梦，米斯达半夜里醒来，刚刚做的梦在他的脑海里走马灯，看起来就像一个恶搞版的海的女儿。  
米斯达是最擅长想象的，他曾经认真地想过人肉是否好吃的问题，而现在也控制不住地想象乔鲁诺这时候在做着什么。他还好吗？受了那么重的伤，他自己能够应付吗？他看起来年纪应该不会太大，会害怕吗？米斯达再也忍不住，更等不到天亮再去确认了——他决定溜出去，去看看乔鲁诺是否还在。米斯达飞快从床上爬起来，刚刚把脚搭出窗外，就又想起什么一般，卷起了床上的一条毯子，又蹑手蹑脚地溜进厨房，随手抓了一些吃的和止血的药，像小偷一样离开了自己的家。  
海水涨的很高了，下午那个他们藏身的礁石海岸已经被水淹没了大半，乔鲁诺并不在那里。米斯达站在凸出的礁石上左顾右盼，他大喊了几声乔鲁诺的名字，但依然没有人回应。  
……他去哪儿了？有些害怕的感觉盘绕着米斯达的心，他很担心乔鲁诺发生了什么意外，或者，从一开始就是他自己在做梦？背着毯子做的小包裹的米斯达有些不知所措，忽然感觉自己脚边的水面冒出了几个泡泡。  
噗噜、、噗噜噜……  
又冒出一串泡泡。  
接着水里冒出了半个金色的脑袋，一双湛蓝的眼睛埋伏在水面，水里的倒影像散开的宝石碎片。  
米斯达先是怔愣，然后变成狂喜，他在岩石之间跳来跳去，追寻着乔鲁诺的身影，他们一个在水里一个在岩石上，像在玩捉迷藏一样追逐了一会儿，接着米斯达发现乔鲁诺似乎要将他带到什么地方。  
乔鲁诺从水里伸出了手，像是一个邀请的动作。  
“什么？要到水里吗？”米斯达有些犹豫，他还背着毯子呢！毯子里还有吃的呢……接着乔鲁诺的半张脸又潜入了水里，米斯达再也管不了那么多啦，他踢掉鞋子，一头栽进了海里，水面溅起一片水花。  
在水底可以完整地看见乔鲁诺人鱼的身形，他的鳞片是一种近乎纯净的颜色，随着月光放射出不同的炫光，鱼尾的线条也是几乎完美的流线型，他应该生来就是一个王子，或者永远活在传说或童话里。米斯达注意到乔鲁诺的尾鳍上部还绑着自己的衣服，两只衣袖在海水里滑稽地飞着。乔鲁诺牵着他的手呢，人鱼王子回过头嘴角对他弯起弧度，米斯达几乎要忘记如何憋气。乔鲁诺在水中打了个转，翻身游到了米斯达的身边，然后搂住了米斯达的腰，他将米斯达揽在身下，连疑惑的时间也没有留给人类男孩，就以一种人类绝对达不到的速度向前游去——  
米斯达鼓足了腮帮，水流从他的四面八方向后涌去了！他们掠过了暗红的珊瑚礁，穿过闪光的鱼群，那些小鱼会在乔鲁诺的身边环绕，为他照亮水底，米斯达只要抬起头，就可以看见乔鲁诺的脸，他完美的颌线，和在水中卷动的金发。他们并没有游向更深的海底，甚至没有在水里呆太久，就又很快回到了水面上，但这里不是任何一处他熟悉的海岸，海面上见不到一艘船，四周只有海浪击打岩石的声音。  
沿岸有一个天然的山洞！  
米斯达保证没有人可以发现这个地方，更不知道乔鲁诺是如何找到的。他们往洞里游，可越往里却越光亮，米斯达抬起头，一轮圆月正在他们的头顶上，透过洞顶的圆形开口照亮了整个山洞。米斯达忍不住好奇，“嘿！乔鲁诺，你是怎么找到这个地方的？”  
乔鲁诺带有些神秘的自信道，“米斯达，别忘了，我可是水里的向导。”  
“哈哈哈——”大笑声在环形山洞里回荡，米斯达的语调里很难掩饰他兴奋的心情，他笑道：“真有你的！乔鲁诺！”  
乔鲁诺将米斯达推到了山洞里的小浅滩上，自己也找了块较浅的水弯浮出了水面。米斯达将毯子做的包裹解开，抖落其中零零碎碎的东西，它们大多都湿透了，不过好在药用瓶子装着，没有融化在水里。  
“这些是什么？”乔鲁诺认得大多是人类使用的物品，但不知道米斯达带来他们做什么。  
米斯达拿起瓶瓶罐罐，和乔鲁诺解释道：“这些都是我从家里拿来的药哇，你不是受了伤，我担心你在我离开的时候……”米斯达摆弄着手上的小瓶子“这个是止痛的……这个是止血的……不过我不知道人类的药对你是否有用。”  
乔鲁诺握住了米斯达的手，“米斯达，你是担心我吗？”  
“啊、、当然了，”米斯达挠挠手臂“这是我第一次遇到美人鱼嘛……我一个晚上都忍不住想你。”  
因为是人鱼吗？乔鲁诺的心中微微一动，但很快又恢复了平静，不论如何，米斯达好奇和惊喜的模样看起来都无比纯粹，他当然相信米斯达不会伤害自己，但他的话也提醒着两个人之间的不同。乔鲁诺起身坐在了米斯达的身边，他像个小孩一样发问：“你一个晚上都在想我？”  
米斯达想乔鲁诺大约没有别的意思，便老实回答：“对啊，我离开海岸后就一直在想你，连梦里都是你！我担心你被人发现……不然也不会现在跑出来找你了。”  
“谢谢你，米斯达。”他们的肩膀挨在一起，乔鲁诺的手盖住了米斯达的手。  
“怎么啦，乔鲁诺，你太客气了。”米斯达有些不好意思地挠挠头，乔鲁诺凉凉的手覆着他的，米斯达不明白，人鱼是不是都像这样表达情感。  
“我还没有为昨天的事情道过谢不是么。还有谢谢你带来的药，米斯达。不过人类的药对我并不管用，呆在水里更有助于我愈合伤口。”  
“这样啊……”  
乔鲁诺适时转移了话题，他问，“米斯达，你那包裹里还有什么？”  
“啊啊这些、、”米斯达有些伤脑筋，他一样一样捡起那些东西，除了药以外还有一些吃的，有一包饼干，大概是不能吃了，还有早已经碎成粉末的蛋糕，一本浸湿的给乔鲁诺解闷的杂志，还有几颗糖果。“我还给你带了一件我的衣服，虽然不知道你穿不出衣服……还有一条毯子，但是在水里似乎也用不着了。”米斯达将几颗水果硬糖挑了出来，递给乔鲁诺一个，自己剥了一个。  
硬糖浸在海水里，入口有些咸咸的。  
米斯达笑着说：“这个还能吃。”  
然后他们一起在山洞里，看着天上的星星和月亮，  
乔鲁诺突然对米斯达说：  
“米斯达，你可以给我讲讲那个美人鱼电影吗？”  
“当然！”米斯达一口答应，但是片刻后他又有些尴尬地挠挠头，他对乔鲁诺道，“乔鲁诺，我的衣服都湿了，你介意我把它们脱下来吗？”  
“不，”乔鲁诺摇摇头“我是说，当然不介意，米斯达。”  
于是米斯达将身上的衣服脱了个干净，赤条条地坐在了沙石上，他的皮肤是好看的蜜色，肌肉线条均匀地包裹着青春的身体，黑色短发有些天然的卷翘，挂着几颗水珠，天上的星星被裹进了水珠里，水中星辰的倒影也被裹进了米斯达黑色的眼里。乔鲁诺也见过许许多多的人类，但他从来没遇见过任何一个像米斯达一样纯粹、透明的男孩。乔鲁诺看他抱着双臂，夜里的确有些冷，于是他动了动手指，在米斯达身边变出了一片巨大的叶子，正好可以盖住米斯达的身体。  
米斯达在遇到乔鲁诺之后，几乎无时无刻都处在惊喜之中，他张大了嘴，兴奋地问乔鲁诺，“你究竟有多少好本事！”  
乔鲁诺像一个绅士般，手臂放在胸前对米斯达行了一礼，他说，“先生，这是作为您带来的糖果的回报。”  
“天哪！”米斯达呼喊道：“乔鲁诺，没有人不会爱上你的！”  
乔鲁诺将糖果压在舌头下面，他问：“你爱上我了吗？米斯达。”  
“差一点就！”米斯达用叶子裹住了身体，“如果我是个女孩的话，非要和你结婚不可啦！”  
酸酸的味道从乔鲁诺舌根下蔓延开来，原来是颗夹心糖果。  
于是米斯达开始和乔鲁诺讲小美人鱼的故事，他几乎搬出了自己对这部电影的所有记忆，以及妹妹萨拉每天拉着他编排的情节。他说到小美人鱼爱丽儿如何与王子相遇，如何与女巫做交易……乔鲁诺一开始靠着米斯达的肩膀，后来干脆趴在了他的腿上，他听得很认真，时不时伴有一些笑声，尤其是说道美人鱼的一些特征的时候。米斯达说到爱丽儿穿着贝壳做的衣服时，有些好奇地问乔鲁诺，是真的吗？乔鲁诺思考了一会儿回答，不，米斯达，我们什么也不穿，他停顿了一下，但不同的美人鱼会有不一样花纹装饰。他露出自己的后背，金发之下藏着一颗星星。米斯达不知道他还要陷入多少次这样的惊喜中，他看着乔鲁诺毫无防备对自己露出的后背，忍不住打断了故事问乔鲁诺，“乔鲁诺，你为什么这么信任我？我是说……我们才认识一天不到。你不怕，万一，假如我是一个不可靠的人怎么办？”  
“不会的米斯达。人鱼第一眼就能看穿人类的善恶。”乔鲁诺看着米斯达的眼睛，“你是一个善良的人。”  
米斯达不知道为什么，心忽然像受了审判一般跳的很快。  
米斯达最后在乔鲁诺那儿呆了很久，直到天微微亮才舍得回家。乔鲁诺呆在那里是安全的，他可以在那儿好好养伤，米斯达和他约好每天夜里见面。  
05  
“盖多——”圆脸的妹妹拉扯着米斯达的手臂，“快起来啦！你最近都睡到好晚！你该陪我玩游戏了——”  
米斯达迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，他最近每天夜里去找乔鲁诺，导致白天精神严重不足，他对萨拉道，“萨拉，反正我也是扮演昏迷的王子，就让我继续睡吧……”  
“不行！不行不行不行不行——”  
于是米斯达白天和妹妹扮演美人鱼的游戏，夜里则飞奔去找他的小美人鱼，弄得米斯达都有些身份错位了。  
他和乔鲁诺偷偷厮混有多久了？米斯达记不太清，他每天夜里都跑到环形山洞所在的崖口去，乔鲁诺喜欢吃糖果还有甜食，他总偷偷从家里带出许多出去。  
那是一个没有月亮的晚上，但天上的星星很多，有一道银河横亘在山洞的圆形缺口上，像一只猫的眼睛。他们聊到美人鱼的声音的话题。在许许多多的故事里，美人鱼的声音总是不可缺少的要素，小美人鱼用自己的声音换来了双腿，海员传说中的美人鱼歌喉会让人失去心智。米斯达总爱问乔鲁诺一句话：真的是那样吗？  
乔鲁诺总会和耐心地给米斯达解答，他说是的，但也没有传说中那么恐怖。声音对于美人鱼来说是很重要的东西，他们不能轻易歌唱，因为人鱼的歌声有更特殊的用途。他们一年中的某些特定时候会聚在一会块儿唱歌，人鱼会借此机会挑选自己的伴侣，如果决定，就要和对方度过终生。  
米斯达看着天上的星星，美人鱼浪漫的契约方式听得他入迷。  
……那是一种从未听过的声音，米斯达感觉自己坐在星云里，身体渐渐远离地球……当他回过神来，神明吟唱一般的旋律漂浮在他们所在的环形山洞，乔鲁诺游到了山洞中心，他一会儿在水中转圈，一会儿潜入水底，尾鳍扬起一道优美的弧线，水滴像珍珠洒落一样落下来，落进水面反射的宇宙星尘里。歌声在在水底反射，在岩壁上盘旋，米斯达有一种置身海底的感觉，几乎要感到沉溺……那是乔鲁诺在唱歌的声音。  
乔鲁诺从水底浮上来，他们的视线瞬间触在了一起。米斯达不知道这是一种什么样的心情，他的心从未有过跳的这样快，他轻轻咽了咽口水，仍对乔鲁诺开玩笑道，“乔鲁诺，我完了，我是不是非得和你一起不可了？”  
乔鲁诺游到他的身边，简直是一个绅士的美人鱼王子，他说，“不，米斯达，这主要还要看你同不同意。”他一点也不像在开玩笑。  
米斯达愣住。  
他张开了自己腿笑道：“开始乔鲁诺，我是个男孩呀！或者如果你是个美人鱼小姐，我或许会考虑一下。”  
“这没什么不是吗。”乔鲁诺居然在认真地回答，他说：“人鱼也有很多同性在一起的，这很常见，也没有什么问题。”  
米斯达又说道：“可、可是，我是人类啊！”  
乔鲁诺捉住米斯达的手，直直看进米斯达的眼睛，他将米斯达的手放在自己的心上，说“可是我们聊起来没有一点区别不是吗？”乔鲁诺将米斯达的手移到了自己脸颊，轻轻蹭着米斯达的手心，他的闭上眼睛，眼角滑落一滴透明的眼泪，眼泪落在米斯达的手里，瞬间凝固成了一颗宝石，那是一颗美人鱼的泪晶。  
米斯达心里的不安被放大，他终于意识到乔鲁诺不是在开玩笑，他完全是认真在说这件事，他甚至才反应过来，刚才的那一段美人鱼歌声是乔鲁诺在向他求爱。他每天都到这儿来，与乔鲁诺无话不谈，他会光着身子和乔鲁诺在海里游泳，亲密得像对亲兄弟……可乔鲁诺是不是误会了什么！米斯达的脑袋一片空白，甚至连手也不知该往哪儿放了。乔鲁诺用水珠化作的项链串起了那颗泪晶，乔鲁诺将它挂在了米斯达的脖子上。  
乔鲁诺握住他的手凑了上来，米斯达能感觉到人鱼的气息，带着湿润的水汽。他无法拒绝……他想推开乔鲁诺，可手却不听使唤。一个像潮水一样的吻，渐渐淹没他的口鼻……  
米斯达像逃一样离开了环形山洞。  
夜风吹动着他的心，他的脸热的不像样了。他抛下了乔鲁诺，他甚至不知道自己为什么要跑的那么快。乔鲁诺没有追上来，他会伤心吗？米斯达即懊恼又纠结，他真的一时间对乔鲁诺的情感感到无措，可他又深深感觉不该把乔鲁诺一个人丢在那里。米斯达在海岸边喘着气走着，最后狼狈地回到家里。  
在遇到乔鲁诺之前，米斯达敢保证自己正儿八经的喜欢的是女孩，可遇到乔鲁诺之后，他的整个暑假、他的一切好像都乱套了！性别在乔鲁诺的身上简直是可有可无的，米斯达承认自己有很多次在乔鲁诺的身边产生过错觉。他飞奔进卫生间，热水冲刷掉他身上海水的咸味，可是那个咸咸的吻却一直无法从嘴里消失，从刚才开始，胸口就有一团不明的东西萦绕在那里，米斯达懊恼地抱住头，他搞不清楚自己的感情了！在米斯达混乱的时刻，有什么随着他的动作掉落在了地上，米斯达捡起那个东西，发现是乔鲁诺之前挂在他脖子上的泪晶……  
米斯达这回就算用指甲盖思考，也知道这东西对人鱼来说有多贵重了。可他为什么跑出来了，他不敢看乔鲁诺的眼睛！他一刻都不敢和乔鲁诺多呆了！于是他跑了出来。可这这时米斯达一个人呆着，脑海中不由浮现出乔鲁诺对他的每一个笑，每次被乔鲁诺握住手的感觉，每一次乔鲁诺楼着他潜入海里的时候……可他就是不敢确定心里那个渐渐放大的感情  
——他对乔鲁诺或许也有喜欢？  
乔鲁诺有些无措地看着米斯达离开，他明明接受了那个吻不是吗？他有些不明白地趴在礁石上，可预感告诉他，米斯达还会回来的。乔鲁诺一直在心中想着米斯达，米斯达就能感觉到他，前提是，如果他还戴着那枚泪晶的话。人鱼的眼泪能够传递炽烈的感情，往常一对人鱼彼此之间会拥有对方的泪晶，可乔鲁诺很显然只能单方面地传递自己的感情了。乔鲁诺有些失落地拿起米斯达留下的糖果，剥开糖纸，塞进嘴里，乔鲁诺整张脸被酸得皱了起来——这是一颗整人的超酸糖。  
米斯达当然不知道泪晶的用途，乔鲁诺用水给他做的项链已经随着地砖的缝隙流向四面八方了，米斯达不敢轻易将如此重要的东西放在房间里了，于是他将那个用心意结成的宝石攥在手心，度过了一个难眠的晚上。他不知道自己的心中为什么充满了另一种情绪，他感到有些孤单，甚至听到海浪的声音，还有爱和思念。那些感情并不像从他的心中发出，却让他很难受。他让乔鲁诺伤心了吗？米斯达的心中不断想着乔鲁诺，就像他们第一次相遇的那个晚上。  
06  
米斯达大半天都处在神游的状态中，他在马上去找乔鲁诺和迟一些再去找乔鲁诺之间犹豫，他觉得他有必要就昨天晚上的事情做一个交代，只是，他又想到那个吻。所以一次又一次退却了。萨拉拉着他玩游戏，他抱怨米斯达最近陪她玩的次数太少，无论如何也不肯放开米斯达的手。米斯达抱起他的妹妹，说道：“萨拉，你一点儿也不像美人鱼——”  
米斯达仍旧陪着她的妹妹玩了很久，直到他听到外头传来吵吵闹闹的声音，起初米斯达并不大在意，直到他从吵闹的声音里听到了“海岸”“美人鱼”一类的字眼，米斯达的心中顿时警钟大作！他跑到院子外，大声问路上吵闹的孩子们，问他们：“你们在闹什么呢！”  
吵闹的孩子你一句我一句，米斯达从他们的嘴里拼凑出了一个可怕的信息——  
有人疑似在蓝海岸看到了美人鱼！  
米斯达从未那样慌张过。他不敢想太多，回到家后找了个借口从后门溜了出去，一刻也不敢停下地飞奔，一定是乔鲁诺游到海岸附近的时候被发现了！无数坏念头从他的脑子里冒出来，米斯达的额头上冒出了豆大的汗。以往他都是从陆地上走到乔鲁诺藏身的那个海湾，可这一回他再也等不了了，米斯达一头扎进了水里，直接向记忆中环形洞穴的方向游去。  
其实乔鲁诺的伤早就好了。他有变化出植物以及生命的能力，自然就有为自己疗伤的能力。米斯达对他受的伤格外上心，并且将照顾他当做自己重大的任务，所以乔鲁诺并没有告诉米斯达实情。他享受和米斯达在一块的日子，也一直试图与布加拉提取得联系，但一直没有回音，有时候他会游到山洞外面去，捡一些漂亮的贝壳解闷。如果察觉附近有人，他便会快速潜入水里，白天他在蓝海岸尝试用特殊的信号联系自己亲信，察觉极远处悬崖上有几个孩子后，乔鲁诺便马上躲进了水里。乔鲁诺向越来越深的地方游去，海洋中出现了一种他很熟悉的声音，来自同伴的回音……  
米斯达真的慌坏了。  
他赶到环形山洞，大声呼喊乔鲁诺的名字，爬上礁石，潜入水底，可到处也找不到乔鲁诺的身影，他焦急地在山洞里踱着步，试图告诉自己乔鲁诺只是很平常地游到别的地方去了，也许他很快就会回来！可焦灼的心却一刻也无法安静下来，他只好一会儿站着，一会儿坐着，等待乔鲁诺回到这个山洞。他出来的时候已经是下午，这会儿太阳也渐渐落下了，米斯达握住手中的人鱼泪晶，抱膝在沙子上坐了下来，山洞一点一点变暗，他的乔鲁诺在哪儿呢？  
乔鲁诺潜回山洞的时候，看见一个熟悉的身影坐在山洞里的沙滩上，他将脑袋埋进了膝盖里，一动不动，不知道是不是睡着了。乔鲁诺静悄悄地，他先是在水里观察了一会儿，察觉米斯达根本没有发现他之后，才又游近了一些。米斯达今天来的格外早？他在这儿呆了多久了？乔鲁诺悄无声息地靠近，他看见男孩黑色的脑袋低埋着，有些丧气，乔鲁诺还想多看一会儿，接着就听到米斯达蔫蔫地喊他的名字。  
“乔鲁诺……”  
乔鲁诺的心口在微微鼓张，他刻意在水里发出了一些声音，对米斯达说道：“米斯达，你今天来的真早？”  
听到声音的米斯达猛抬起头，发现是乔鲁诺完整地出现在眼前后瞬间打起了精神，他兴奋地跳进水里，一下冲到乔鲁诺的身边，抱着乔鲁诺在水里转圈，米斯达激动得有想要狂亲乔鲁诺的冲动，他不断说：“太好了！乔鲁诺你没事真是太好了！”  
乔鲁诺回搂住米斯达，问他，“怎么了米斯达？你好像很慌张。”  
“我听说，我听到有人说在海岸看到了美人鱼——”米斯达有些语无伦次，一边不停确认着他的小美人鱼是否有受伤，“我担心你被发现，就马上从家里跑出来啦，结果你一个下午都不在这儿，我吓坏了！”  
乔鲁诺眼底起了一丝波澜，他问“你从下午等到现在？”  
“是啊……”米斯达挠挠头，他们离得很近，身体几乎挨在一起。  
“快到岸上去吧。”乔鲁诺拉着米斯达游向岸边，“你的身体凉透了。”  
他们之间出现了很短暂的沉默，但很快就被两人一起打破了。乔鲁诺和米斯达几乎同时开口，很显然两个人都想就前一天晚上事情作出解释。乔鲁诺轻轻拍打水面，对米斯达说道：“你先说吧，米斯达。”米斯达挠挠脸，“不，还是你先说吧乔鲁诺，我还没想好怎么说呢。”  
乔鲁诺开口便是抱歉，他说道：“米斯达，对不起，昨天晚上我也许吓到你了。”米斯达看着眼前有些失落的美人鱼乖乖，忽然心疼起来，他并不是那个意思！他没有想让乔鲁诺伤心的！不过接着乔鲁诺又说：“但是我知道，你一定还会回来……”乔鲁诺趴在岩石上，蓝宝石一样的眼睛有几分狡猾。  
“什么啊，乔鲁诺……”米斯达的声音变得有些没底气，“昨天我也不知道我为什么要离开，乔鲁诺，我不知道要怎么办。还有，你怎么就知道我一定会回来，你就不怕我躲上你几天吗？”  
“你不会的，米斯达。”乔鲁诺一直凝视着米斯达，他深海一样的眼睛会把人的灵魂也吸进去，乔鲁诺说道：“你喜欢我，米斯达。我从你的眼睛里看到了。”  
米斯达彻底泄了气，他几乎自暴自弃地说道：“乔鲁诺，算我输给你了！是，没错！我回到家后一直忍不住在想你！我担心了一个晚上你会不会因我而受伤，才发觉我心里已经全都是你了！”  
“抱歉米斯达……”乔鲁诺靠近米斯达，“我从来也没想……强迫你的心意。”  
“乔鲁诺，你用不着一直道歉。”米斯达漆黑的眼珠像极了一只小狗，“至少我们现在都明白了对方的心情……”米斯达打开手，手心里躺着那颗晶莹的泪晶。

乔鲁诺的喉结轻轻滚动，米斯达抬起眼睛看向他，天色彻底暗下，月亮从洞穴里升起，他指了指自己的嘴唇：“你想继续昨天那个吻吗？”  
乔鲁诺几乎迫不及待地拥了上去。  
也许是因为乔鲁诺是海洋生物？他的吻格外地绵长，似乎不需要换气，似乎可以一直那么缠绵地吻下去。米斯达被吻得浑身发烫。乔鲁诺的手伸进他湿透的衣服，凉凉的手指搓上米斯达的胸口，像微小的电流擦过米斯达的全身，让他打了个颤。乔鲁诺在他的耳垂边上亲吻、吸气，他问米斯达，“你的衣服湿透了，我帮你脱掉好吗？米斯达。”  
“当然。”人类男孩喘着气，他说，“我任你摆布了，乔鲁诺。”湿滑的触感流过全身，米斯达惊诧地发现，他身上的衣服全都变成小鱼游到了水里去……米斯达抬起头看见自己浑身已经赤裸裸，不由道：“……真有你的啊，乔鲁诺。”  
他们亲热了很久，米斯达不知道乔鲁诺会如何进行下去，毕竟——毕竟那是条光滑的鱼尾不是么？他不了解的美人鱼的身体构造，但总觉得乔鲁诺一定自有办法。很快，米斯达的顾虑就得到了解决，他感觉有什么滑滑的东西贴在自己的腿上，摩擦着他的大腿和小腹。他咽了咽口水，人鱼的阴茎从鳞片下的泄殖腔翻出，滑入他的腿间。米斯达在电视上看过鲸鱼交配的纪录片，雄鲸的身体会贴着雌鲸，彼此交缠，紧贴，在水中翻腾，米斯达现在就是那样的的感觉。乔鲁诺将他拖进了水里，让他倚在一块凸起的石头上，他们则借着水的浮力进行着一切。  
没有人会在人鱼的热情攻势下不起感觉，他们接吻的时候米斯达就勃起了，那东西现在正直直戳在乔鲁诺鱼尾和下腹交接的地方，海水是凉的，米斯达的身体是滚烫的。乔鲁诺用手为他纾解，那触手一样的硬东西也朝米斯达的腿缝里滑入，那种感觉很难形容，人鱼的阴茎和人类的不大相同，但这种微妙的不同却更能引起兴奋。米斯达能感觉到它是灵活的……顶端稍细一些，然后逐渐变粗，米斯达不敢想象它的具体大小和长度。乔鲁诺弄得他太舒服了，米斯达只感觉到身体发软，腰部渐渐失去力气，乔鲁诺的小触手在他的后面轻戳，试探，那小舌头一样的尖端不断尝试戳进米斯达的身体，但每次都是点到即止，而后又很快退出来。他的乳尖被乔鲁诺蹭的好硬，后穴微微翕张，跳动着，他的身体从未有过那样渴望的感觉，带着一些未知的害怕，但又无比希望乔鲁诺快点捅进来。米斯达仰靠着岩石，双手搂住乔鲁诺的脖子，开始无意识地呻吟，他舒服坏了……  
乔鲁诺的身体贴的更近了，拥抱米斯达的力气也更大了些，着其实算是他第一次正式地发情，米斯达勾起了他所有爱的欲望，他的下面早就胀得发红了，人鱼阴茎已经完全勃起，他挤进米斯达的腿间，咸涩的海水并不适合润滑，乔鲁诺亲吻米斯达的鬓角，他很温柔地说道：“盖多，接下来也许会有一点疼。”  
米斯达的脑袋早就已经恍惚了，他的手指缠着乔鲁诺的头发，呼出的气息热的像发烧，“你会照顾好我的不是吗，乔鲁诺……”  
人鱼的侧鳍和腹鳍在水底彻底地舒张开来，他的皮肤染上了淡淡的粉色，他埋在米斯达的胸膛，疯狂沉溺于那种属于人类特有的气息，他那硬的发疼的，一点一点镶入米斯达的身体。乔鲁诺进入地越来越深的时候，米斯达的呼吸几乎凝滞了，呻吟也被一同堵在了喉头，乔鲁诺的侵入是缓慢的，一开始还好接受，而越到后头越令人窒息，米斯达感到肚子也要被填满了。他的感官无限敏感了起来，乔鲁诺甚至还没有动，米斯达就射了精。白浊的液体直直射了出来，弄得米斯达的腹部一塌糊涂。  
米斯达身上有一种野生的气息，你几乎无法在他身上找到造作的、或是现代化合物那类的东西。他的生命力像热带雨林，那是一种原生的、大自然一样的气息，人类自工业时代以来，就缺乏的那些东西。乔鲁诺看着米斯达的眼睛，他几乎一刻也不移开他的视线，在他的注视下，一次又一次迎进米斯达的身体，他的目光太深情了，他的专注，他的深情，几乎让米斯达怀疑，这一夜就是地球的最后一个夜晚。  
身上黏黏的，米斯达分不清那是他的汗，还是沾在他身上是海水，他太舒服了，记不清自己射了几次，但乔鲁诺一直没有停下来过。他毫不克制地叫着，呻吟着，挺着腰迎合乔鲁诺的身体，他太舒服了，高潮的时候他希望乔鲁诺可以一直那么肏下去，尽管他接过吻，摸过女孩的身体，可他是第一次体会到和男人做爱是这样快乐的事情，尤其对方还是一条美人鱼。简直刺激死了。他们浮在水里，乔鲁诺不会轻易抽离米斯达的身体，有两次或者三次，他都射在了米斯达的里面，米斯达感觉他射到了很深的地方，他的上腹在几次高潮后感到痉挛。

他们像两条鱼一样依偎在一起，水中的交媾让米斯达感到精疲力尽。乔鲁诺变出了许多小鱼，轻啄米斯达的小腿和脚底，惹得米斯达蜷起腿大笑，他的身体在小鱼的亲吻中渐渐放松，然后与乔鲁诺一起沉入水里。他们浸的很浅，可以看到星星浮在水面上，一时分不清他们是躺在一池星空中，还是游在天上的河里。  
乔鲁诺在水里转身，让米斯达趴在他的背后，米斯达不知道他要做什么，他只搂住乔鲁诺的脖子，任人鱼带他游出山洞，游到外面的海湾。视野变得更加开阔，银河与大海相接在一起。潮汐涌在他们的身上，海浪的裙边涌现出一种发光的蓝色，整个海湾都被这种荧荧的微光照亮，乔鲁诺告诉他，那是一种发光的蓝藻，通常只在春天出现。但以他的能力，要制造这些小生物并不困难。他们就这样一块儿看着海，看着星星，坐在海边的礁石上，爱意充满他们的心。  
米斯达发觉乔鲁诺尾鳍的伤口已经完全愈合了，尽管他和乔鲁诺互相放开了关系，可米斯达知道乔鲁诺不可能一直躲在海岸的山洞里，他必须得走，去找他失散的族群。那么，他们还有机会像这样呆在一块吗？尽管米斯达觉得不舍得，但他更不能关住一条美人鱼！他想起来那个有些滑稽的梦，男巫给了他一瓶药水，将他的双腿变成了美人鱼的尾巴。  
“盖多，你在笑什么？”  
米斯达将那个滑稽的梦告诉了乔鲁诺，他吹吹气，将几撮黏在额头上的头发吹开。乔鲁诺听完轻轻按住了米斯达的手，温柔地告诉他，“米斯达，这不是什么难题。”  
米斯达听完开怀大笑，他说道：“乔鲁诺，你该不是认真地想把我变成美人鱼吧？”  
“不，米斯达。我始终尊重你。”乔鲁诺说着这样的话，足以证明他有能力可以做到这样的事情……但他一定不会做。  
海岸渐渐暗下去，发光蓝藻的生命十分短暂，炎热的盛夏会让它们消失得更快。就在蓝藻暗下去的时候，米斯达在远处的海平面瞟见了一条流线样的身影。接着是，两条、三条，不时越出海面，他们有着和乔鲁诺一样矫健的身姿，以及与乔鲁诺大不相同的鳞片颜色。那是乔鲁诺的同伴们。看来乔鲁诺的伙伴们已经找到了他，他没有理由再在这里留下去了。  
“乔鲁诺，你不能继续在这儿呆下去了，白天有人发现了你的身影，他们一定不会轻易放弃的。而且你的伤也好了，你的同伴也找到了你。”  
“米斯达，你不想我留下吗？”  
“当然……我喜欢可以常常和你在一块，可海才是你的家。”  
“我说过，这不是太难的问题。”  
“哈哈……乔鲁诺，我当然相信你，你总给我太多惊喜。”  
他们回到环形山洞，乔鲁诺并没有真的让米斯达的衣服像鱼一样游走，而是让它们又变回了原样，他也不想让米斯达裸着回家。他从沙滩上捡起那颗泪晶，重新为米斯达做了一串珠链，这回用的是海水里极其微量的银。夜太深了，乔鲁诺不想让米斯达从海岸上绕回家，于是驮着米斯达将他送到了离家最近的海岸。米斯达让他快离开，尽管已经深夜，可附近的海上偶尔会有驳船，他可不想让乔鲁诺遭到任何危险。乔鲁诺亲吻他的手背，他对米斯达说，戴着泪晶，就能感觉到他的心情，他们也许要分离一段时间，但别担心，在那之后他们会再相遇。  
他的话语像誓词一样带有魔力，米斯达发怔地看着乔鲁诺消失在海里。  
07  
米斯达的身体从未像这样的酸痛过，他甚至不记得昨天夜里自己是怎么走回的家。萨拉看米斯达没精打采，甚至没有缠着他陪自己玩游戏。妈妈在午饭的时候盘问他前一天晚上去哪里疯啦？米斯达说他去海岸找了美人鱼。妈妈有些小小地吃惊。  
那之后的几天米斯达也去环形山洞找过乔鲁诺，可那里被整理得干干净净，连他们一同在那里逗留的足迹都抹去了。米斯达弯下腰，在岩石的缝隙里捡到一颗糖果，它被海水泡的太久了，几乎揭不下上面的糖纸。除了这颗糖，还有米斯达脖子上的泪晶，乔鲁诺几乎没有留下任何东西。米斯达回到家，不再去环形山洞，一时连海岸也不想再去，但有时夜里躺在床上，又会忍不住想，乔鲁诺在哪儿？海里的粉色章鱼怎么样了？  
米斯达几乎真的以为乔鲁诺消失了，后来的许多天都过得心不在焉。妈妈催他去迎接客人，米斯达一边挠头一边抱怨，他的草莓蛋糕才刚刚吃了两口呢！  
“米斯达——快去帮客人拿行李！”  
“我去就是了——”  
出门前米斯达问妈妈是什么客人，妈妈告诉他，是到意大利游学的学生，长得很漂亮呢！接下来将会暂住在他们的家里。妈妈还警告他，不 许 捣 任 何 乱 。  
米斯达将手插在裤子里，心里想：我哪有那么坏。  
米斯达踩着拖鞋，走到院子，眼前站着的人几乎让他以为自己看到是幻觉——那是一个熟悉的金色脑袋，剪裁得体的衣服修饰着他修长的身形，米斯达确定自己没有看错，他有两条腿！！一个霹雳突然从米斯达的头顶落下来，难道乔鲁诺和粉红章鱼做了交易，用声音换了一双腿吗？米斯达杵在原地。直到眼前的人提醒他，“米斯达先生？你还好吗？”  
米斯达张了张嘴，发出几个奇怪的音节，眼前的少年又说道：“我叫乔鲁诺，接下来的一段时间，可能都要借住在您的家里。”  
“乔鲁诺，欢迎你！”妈妈从楼上的窗户探出半个身子，冲米斯达喊道：“快帮乔鲁诺拿行李呀——盖多！”  
米斯达这才反应过来接过乔鲁诺的行李，他们一起走进家门，彼此的距离很近。金发的男孩挨着他的肩膀，在米斯达耳边轻轻说道：  
“我说过，这不是很难的事情——”  
END


End file.
